Batman Beyond:Return of the Scarlet Monster 2
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: It seems that Terry and Sam have everything they wanted. Love, enternal youth and being super heros forever, but when Darkside sets his eyes not just on Earth, but the Underworld, Terry and Sam must face this threat head on or the will be destroyed!Sequel
1. Prologue

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster 2

Prologue: The Killer has returned!

Tada! And here it is. Revised and reproved from all that have been waiting very patiently. We pick up at very troubling time and this is going to be short because well, I still have to get the rest of the chapters up to date and everything, so just bear with me ok. Because I got to get the next new story up and it's got to get up by today or I'm going to get in trouble with my friends, so here you go.

His eyes glared down upon Earth. Sneering at how green and luscious it looked. He had never been so disgusted in his entire life. Having to hear the screams of his slaves was the only thing keeping him from going into a complete rage and tearing everything up.

He shook his head as he heard footsteps come up from behind him. "Master," A dark low female voice called to him. "We are ready when you are. The invaders are at your command."

He smiled evilly, soon he would have earth in his grasp. Soon he will have Scarlet bowing to him as his new servant. Soon very soon he will have The Underworld in his hands to control.

That is quest. That his goal. This was Darksides's goal. And he wasn't about to just leave Earth alone.

"Very good, Granny. Be ready to teleport soon. I have an old friend I wish to visit and I do not wish to keep him waiting any longer" He turned to her as she bowed and slowly left his presence, leaving a moment of silence in the air.

"Soon, Cerberus. I will have your life in the palm of my hand. And Your Guardians will perish alongside of you. And you will burn until nothing remains but ash." He snickered loudly as it echoed all over Apocalypse, burning his laughter into the ears of the weak and dying that fell victim to his lies and offers of power and strength.

This was the Beginning of a new war. The War of the Great Rulers!

There you have it enjoy it. For now. Now I got to hurry and get that other new story up and quick.


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster

Chapter 1: The Message

Ok, here it is! Hope you guys are ready for it. I know it's been a while, but I had to redo a bunch of stuff in this story and the rest of my stories as well. So hopefully you guys read the first one. If you haven't, I advise you to and read Batman Beyond: Return of the Scarlet Monster, or you'll be totally lost. Those who have, congrats! You are now pulled into my little world! Mwuahahahhahahahahaha! Jk! But, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Terry sighed. It had only been three months since they 'defeated' Cerberus and Terry was officially part demon, like Scarlet, and it was too quiet. When they returned to Bruce that night, he was surprised that Terry wanted to remain the way he was and even more surprised to hear that the whole 'take over the world' ploy was to get Scarlet to find her true love. Which when he heard that, he just simply sneered and replied with, "If that was the case, then why the hell did he not just change Terry himself? Waste of time." And Terry knew he was right, but still, he was glad that Cerberus wanted him to be Scarlet's love. He didn't want to be anything more but to be by her side till the end of time.

Still, as always, he stared out over the horizon, watching the city go by as dark began to swallow the sun and bring a blanket of skies to replace the blue that was so gracious to stay that way for his date with Sam.

He found that as soon as he became half of a demon like Cerberus, Sam was more open with him than before. And he didn't really mind. The more she grew close to him, the better and he wanted it that way. Even when they had to deal with Dana and her crew of bitches, but even they knew it wouldn't change Terry's mind to get back with her. Not unless Dana can be Sam, which he doubted, he would never leave Sam's side.

Now that he was immortal, he could remain Batman for however long he wanted and he could be in Gotham for however long he wanted as well.

Now, in his Bat suit, he could feel everyone's life energy just circle around him. It was like they were made to signal him that they were alive. When he first noticed it, Sam told him that he had to learn to ignore them, because when she first started out, she could sense every living thing that was around her. Even they were about to die and she couldn't handle that.

Terry knew it was going to take some time but he knew with Sam's help, he could make it easier and faster, but he knew that some things have consequences that were unknown to those that push it too far.

Before Terry could even bring up another thought, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck and a pair lips began to kiss his neck. "Are you going to be up here all night?" He heard the figure asked. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"I might if it will keep here with me." He said, pulling her to face him. She smiled up at him as he leaned closer to her to capture her lips. But only for a moment, having her pull away so quickly.

This immediately bought Terry's attention. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Terry said, rubbing her arms gently, comforting her in any way he could.

"I just feel like we should stay out of patrol for tonight and just fly around. Go somewhere else. We haven't seen each other in over four weeks." She said, placing her head on his chest.

"I know." He began. "But, you know we have to deal with this. You said it yourself. We have these responsibilities now and we have to protect Gotham until he calls upon us again." Terry said as he embraced her lovingly. He had missed her. She was only gone to run an errand for Bruce to help Superman with some problem he was having. Hid heart ached when she was gone. When Cerberus said until the end of time, you will be together, he meant it.

He felt her bury her face into his chest even more. "I know just got back today, but I still just want to spend time with you." Sam said. Though she was less secretive, he still felt like she was always hiding something from him.

"Tell you what, two patrol circles around Gotham and the rest of the night, I'm all yours. Sound good?" He asked, giving her smirk and pushing back one strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That sounds nice. Let's go." She said, flying into the air, hovering just above him. "The sooner we get the patrol over with, the sooner we can make out." She said, blushing slightly.

He flew up to her and took hold of her hand. "I think I'm looking forward to that." And he kissed her hand, letting his desire for her linger upon her knuckles. He whispered something silently in her ear, making her shiver and drop a few inches, just below him.

"That's my job." She said as she pulled on his leg to be face to face with him.

"Well, now it's my job." He said, kissing her quickly and flying off. Hearing her cry out to him as they began their first night back together in the skies.

Cerberus was usually standing over the Styx River, but now he was at the entrance to the Underworld, feeling that something was off. He knew that only a week ago that the Portal shifted to Canada and was now somewhere near the mountains and Cerberus could careless at the moment.

He had never stripped his heads away from the skies, feeling as though something was coming for him or maybe not just him but for others as well.

One of his servants came out and bowed before him. "What is it? Another soul trying to escape? Hades wanting me to take a humans life?" He asked, irritated by the way he felt his uneasiness

"It's Darkside. He has returned and he intends to finish what he started, but he wants your Protectors. He especially wants your first one." He said, whimpering in fear.

Cerberus growled. _Him again! Well, we'll just see about that._ Cerberus thought as he let out a howl that cracked the earth beneath him. As the cracks became deeper, a hundred of his demons rose up from the steams.

"Search the planet and keep on your toes. I don't want that defiling bastard near this place." He order one group. As they flew off, he turned to the other group.

"Go and search for my Protectors. Their time in this world maybe numbered if they don't ready themselves. Hurry and bring them to me." He demanded.

As they flew off into the night sky, he could now feel the one emotion that he thought he would never feel in his entire immortal life. He felt the great fear that this time, he would not be able to stop Darkside and his army. He was afraid of losing.

Tada! Bear with me, there is a reason why it's like this, but this is the reason why. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
